


Barry 'super heater' Allen

by TruffleBrownies



Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In, day3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Barry and Len stuck together in the cottage.Barry had a plan to make Len warm.day 3 - snowed in
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579801
Kudos: 51
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	Barry 'super heater' Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the snow that I've never had ♡  
> had a breakdown recently but will catch up to all prompts bc I want my fluff!  
> 

snowed in

  


Barry was helping the Legends in the mission somewhere in Russia, and now he was stuck in the wood cottage in the blizzard with Captain Cold.

  


They were supposed to spy the Russian crew that should come their way, but then there was a snow storm so the plan was changed. Len's comm was broken, and Barry's lost the signal, so they had nothing to do unless surviving here until the storm's gone.

  


Speed and the cold never get along. Barry couldn't use his speed in the storm so they walked and walked in the snow until they found a cozy cottage in the woods. Barry didn't know whom it belonged to but he thanked them mentally to not make them freezing to death outside.

  


"Ahh! Lucky we're not going to die here." Barry took off his cowl before rubbed his hands together to make them warm. He turned back and he saw Cold shivering behind him, "Are you okay, Snart?"

  


"Yes," he replied, and Barry swore that he could hear his teeth clacking together because of the cold. His parka was soaking wet because of a snow storm outside, honestly, his everything was wet.

  


"Uh, no, you're not. C'mon, there must have a bathroom here."

  


"I'm fine, Scarlet..."

  


Cold sniffled as he made his way to the bathroom, dripping along the hallway. At least they had some luck because this place had a fireplace, but there weren't any clothes here and Barry had nothing but his Flash suit and soaked underwear. He glared at the bathroom door that was still locked and grinned since he had a plan.

  


He used his speed to dry his underwear and left the leather bodysuit on the wooden floor before lit up a fireplace. He found a wool blanket in the bedroom so he picked it out to the couch by the fireplace. When Cold came out with nothing but his wet parka covering his naked body, he couldn't help his blush coming up his face. His other soaked garment was lying on the bathroom floor. There are not many times that Cold would be careless with his clothes, despite his perfectionist personality. Barry guessed this was one of those times.

  


"Better?"

  


"Yeah," he sighed. "But my parka is wet and I don't like to let anyone see my body."

  


"Even me?" Barry tilted his head.

  


"You're such a talker, Flash." Snart grinned, he knew the kid had feelings for him, and he had the same. They always felt something between them whenever they fight, or how their catching game became their thing.

  


He hissed under his breath when Barry stood up and walked to him. The smooth skin and perfect curves of Barry's naked body appeared before his eyes. The speedster was half-hard as he smirked and wrapped his arms around Cold's neck.

  


"Are you freezing?" Barry whispered, "touch me, I'm warm."

  


"Scarlet," he growled back to his ear, "you know I won't stop if I start."

  


"Then don't," the speedster looked up at him. Those emerald jewels sparkled with lust and Cold couldn't resist.

  


He kissed Barry, hard and deep, making the younger kid's legs trembling in his arms. Barry moaned breathlessly to the kiss, one thigh hooking around Cold's waist as he ground himself to the criminal who he had wanted for a long while.

  


"God... fuck, Snart... your kiss felt fucking good."

  


"My mouth could do better than that." Cold grinned, "and call me Len."

  


"Len," Barry repeated with a moan-like sound that surely made Len's cock twitched. It was throbbing hard against his stomach, and the wet parka didn't necessary anymore.

  


Len was nervous, being all naked in front of someone. He didn't want to feel the pathetic way people looked at his scars and stuff, but all he saw in Barry's eyes was admiration. That look made his heart skip a beat. The criminal groaned before massaged the speedster's thigh, kissing him again. His wet tongue sliding through those plush lips, they were so softer and warmer than he had fantasized about claiming them.

  


Barry didn't lie when he said he was warm. Wherever Cold's hand had touched, it's hot and radiated the heat like a heater so he didn't want to let go. His hands kneaded Barry's ass before slid two fingers inside, and surprised at how they went in too easily. Barry let out a broken moan, clinging to him helplessly as his inside's clenching around Len's fingers.

  


"Something tells me that someone had planned this," Len purred against Barry's ear that became reddened. "Central City's greatest hero fingered himself for Captain Cold like a naughty slut, think how would everyone in your labs react when they know."

  


"I- I might.. prepare for a- ah! ..littleee..." Barry gasped, digging his nails into Len's shoulder and leaving faint scratches when Len found his prostate. His face flushed red as he imagined along with his words next to his ear, but now he didn't want to give a shit about any person than Leonard Snart.

  


The heat around them wad getting higher and higher, and they didn't feel cold anymore. Barry made sure that Captain Cold would like this heater, warmer than the crackling fire.

  


"Please, Len, want your cock already. I can take it."

  


"Alright," he bit the shell of Barry's ear, "bend over."

  


The speedster did the order submissively; bent over to the back of the couch, presenting his ass to Len's eyes as he wiggled them a little to tease. Len didn't waste his time, his hard cock also need to be buried in something warm and Barry's tight hole was a perfect choice.

  


He lined himself and pushed it in all at once.

  


"Fuucckk— so big... god.. fuck yes!"

  


Len might have imagined fucking Barry, but the real thing was _much_ better.

  


"You're so tight, Scarlet. It's always like this was your first time, even it wasn't for a slut like you..." Len purred, voice fulled of satisfaction of Barry's moans and whimpers. His pace was sharp and hard, every short snap of his hips pushing right at his prostate and made Barry cried out again and again. His hand wrapped around Barry's pathetically leaking dick, giving it some strong pumps from his hand since he felt the kid was going to come as he whispered in his ear. "I'll make you my little cockwarmer, sticking my thick cock in your warm and sloppy hole all day and night so you'll never have time to mess around with other guy but me. You like that Barry? Being _mine_?"

  


"Y-yes! _Please_! Lenn _fuckkk_ please!"

  


"Come for me then, _Barry_."

  


The speedster shuddered as he screamed out, many ropes of his sperm spilled in Len's hand. Barry panted as he glared at his nemesis. He was sure that he'd never forget that voice calling his name for a long time...

  


"What's that face, Scarlet? Come on, I'm still _cold_." Len grinned, starting to moving his hips again to draw a whine from Barry, who was still in his orgasm high.

  


He'd definitely make this heater become _his_ since tonight and forever.

  


**Author's Note:**

> what a dayyyy  
> hope you enjoy ♡


End file.
